Patrick T. Hyarms
(US) |age=17 (CS1) 20 (CS3) |race = Human |gender = Male |hair = Reddish-Blonde |eyes = Blue |weapon = Rapier |relatives = Celestin (butler) Marquis Hyarms (father) 2 older brothers (unnamed) |affiliation = Thors Military Academy Order of the Lions (former) Courageous |occupation = Student (graduated) |eye = Blue}} Patrick T. Hyarms is the third son of the Hyarms Marquis Family, one of the Four Great Houses in the Trails of Cold Steel trilogy. Appearance Patrick is shown to have a short reddish-blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears the standard white uniform for Thors's noble students. Personality Patrick's character portraits him as an arrogant noble takes pride on his status. His upbringing makes him obnoxious with a haughty attitude and prefer to look down on commoners or anything undimmed for noble imperial tradition. This is evident when he met Rean Schwarzer and his classmates of Class VII. Patrick is proven to be dexterous in combat with this fencing expertise. This is shown after beating Loggins and Alan at fencing, as the former begrudgingly admitting that Patrick can back up his talk. Although portraying a self-centered noble at his exterior, Patrick proves himself to be a gentleman, such as when he meets Elise Schwarzer - showing concern for her safety and going out of his way to help her despite knowing she is Rean's sister. Elise seems to have had a little effect on him upon knowing she's Rean's little sister, but not by blood. His new attitude was furthered after the terrorist attack formerly announcing the Imperial Liberation Front, Patrick started to mature from his jerkiness to Rean and his friends, with the latter becoming a friendly rivalry between their two classes. It was enough for him to be honest when admitting defeat when Class VII won the most votes during the academy's festival. When the Noble Alliance dominated Trista, Patrick's character grew both physically and mentally compared from when he and Rean first met, where he finally took Rean's hand of acknowledgment defeat, since last time he whacked it away and was disrespecting the guy for not being a pure-blooded noble: this shows much change from Cold Steel to Cold Steel II. Character Profile Biography = After entering Thor's Military Academy, Patrick has taken a fancy to the Fencing Club, even to outdo a Second-Year who stood on top. But he suffered his first humiliating defeat at the hands of Rean and his classmates of Class VII. Even when monsters attack, he was recognized by Machias Regnitz to be dependable in keeping his father the Governor safe along with the party guest. Patrick was also given the responsibility to hold the fort with the other academy students while Class VII went to face the invasion of the Noble Alliance. But after three months, Patrick started to show leadership, and from grueling training with forming his own group to using ARCUS Units and Combat Links, challenged the return Class VII intending to free the school. From such effort, when Patrick is fighting at his best performance, he causes an emerald aura to surround himself. |-|Game Notebook = |-|Enemy Analysis = - Cold Steel 2= }} Arts & Crafts *'Piercing Strike:' Patrick comes up to his target, positions himself to rear his repair back & then with a shining flash off the point, thrusts it like a yellow strike motion while creating a whirly display of emerald, light purple & tan red colors; as if making it apparently beautiful & graceful when attacking. **(Noted: Alan uses the same move when battling alongside Rean.) *'Double Cracker:' Patrick holds his rapier against the chest, as a tiny yellow glimmer happens during the time. This allows him to allow another member of his assembled team to attack one target in the back while Patrick thrusts his blade in the front. **(Noted: This may serve as allowing one ally to attack an opponent’s blinded backside while the main attacker goes for the target’s front, nearly similar to Combat Link performance with two members working together.) *'Lightning Bird:' (Introduced In Cold Steel II) Patrick positions his right hand to his left side, gathers lightning around his rapier, then swings it outwards forth to create a yellow crescent-shape horizontal attack to form like a swallow bird dive motion. Causing an ‘X’ form afterwards that effects targets in the straight path. **(Noted: This move is strikingly similar to Alan's Soaring Bird from CS, but under a new development with a Lightning Element.) *'Lethal Impalement:' (Introduced In Cold Steel II) Patrick approaches a single target, then charges his rapier in a yellow glow that’s lightning related before about thrusting the weapon to cause medium damage to target. Thereby after causing a huge damage amount, follows a Combat Link Action by the other party. **(Noted: This move is like an enhanced Piercing Strike, but with new developed changes from Cold Steel.) *Golden Sphere (Seen in Cold Steel) *Dark Matter (Seen in Cold Steel II) Trivia *He attends the Fencing Club in the Academy *''Patrick'' derives from the Latin name Patricius, meaning "nobleman". *In the first Cold Steel game, Patrick scores 4th place on the school-wide midterms after Emma, Machias, and Jusis. Category:NPC Characters Category:Thors Academy Student Category:Aristocrat Characters Category:Fencer Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Imperial Nobles Category:Order Of The Lion Category:Male Characters Category:Trails Characters Category:Cold Steel Characters